The Storm
by Niagara14301
Summary: "The Storm" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Enchancia Castle and Dunwitty fight off an attack from an evil force with the help of friends from the past and jakevoronkov1's The Scarlet Warrior.


The Storm - a Sofia the First fanfic

**The Storm**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and starts a few days after "A Scarlet Evening". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use The Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas and dialog that went into this story.

**Chapter One**

The Scarlet Warrior found herself spending the day in Enchancia Castle. In the tower that served as Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, the bottom most postion of the tower had pretty much remained unused since Cedric had left. Sofia and Lucinda had given the bottom most postion of the tower over to Scarlet to use as she saw fit.

Scarlet was in that area sharpening all of her weapons. She swung her axe into a target. It split the target into two.

"You've definitely improved since our last meeting, old friend" said a voice from the shadows.

Out from the shadows stepped a woman with a long slender body. The woman had long black hair, a tight black outfit, long high heeled boots which contained holsters and pistols, and a nice pair of reading glasses.

Scarlet smiled and turned to meet her best witch friend besides Lucinda, Colette.

"Scarlet, I've heard through the grapevine that what's left of Neila's forces are coming together" Colette said.

"You've heard right" Scarlet remarked.

"I will be more than happy to act as an inside woman" Colette offered.

"Request accepted" Scarlet remarked with a smile.

Five months later, in the Village of Dunwitty, a seventeen-year-old Sofia and a seventeen-year-old Lucinda were spending the day in the village. It was a clear, sunny day. As Sofia and Lucinda walked through the village square, they saw in the distance two people they knew - a teenage Prince Zandar, and a teenage Jade Chen. Zandar and Jade had been friends since the play date years ago at Enchancia Castle when they were children. However, within the past few months, the two had become more than friends. They had in fact become a couple and were now dating.

"They make a nice couple, Lucy" Sofia remarked to Lucinda.

"They do, don't they, Sof" Lucinda smiled at Sofia.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they watched Zandar and Jade enter a restaurant together. Sofia and Lucinda kept walking until they reached a short side street. Once at the short side street, they stopped for a few moments. Suddently, they heard a familiar sound - a Tardis dematerilizing a short distance away. Sofia and Lucinda looked down the short side street to see that a blue Police Box had just appeared.

"The Doctor's back!" Sofia and Lucinda said together with a smile.

"I see he still leaves the brakes on" Lucinda smiled.

From the Tardis, a man stepped out followed by a young woman.

"So, Professor?" the young woman asked. "Where are we?"

"Ah, Ace!" the man answered. "Welcome to the Village of Dunwitty in the Kingdom of Enchancia".

The man was in fact the seventh Doctor, and the young woman was his traveling companion, Dorothy Gale McShane, better known by her nickname, Ace.

The Doctor saw Sofia and Lucinda, and walked up to them.

"Seeing that blue box appear out of thin air must seem a little strange to you" The Doctor said.

"Not at all ... Doctor" Lucinda replied.

"You know me?" The Doctor asked.

"Well" Lucinda started. "We'll know you a few of your regenerations down the road".

The Doctor turned to Ace. "Looks like this isn't the first time I've been to Dunwitty".

"Actually ... that's correct" Sofia replied.

"And you two young ladies are?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Princess Sofia, and this is my sister, Princess Lucinda" Sofia answered.

"Ah!" The Doctor started. "Enchancia royalty. It's an honor to meet you". The Doctor then turned to Ace. "These are Princesses Sofia and Lucinda of Enchancia - Princesses, and the Official Royal Sorceresses".

"Oh!" Ace said in an impressed way. "I've never met royal sorceresses before. I'm Ace".

"Hi, Ace" Sofia smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you" Lucinda smiled.

"You two do any chemistry?" Ace asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"Actually, it's a job requirement" Lucinda smiled.

"Oh! We're gonna get along just fine!" Ace smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

At that same moment, in a forest some distance away from Enchancia, Scarlet and Colette were having a private meeting.

"The time has been set" Colette started. "What's left of Neila's forces will attack Enchancia Castle three nights from now." Colette then handed Scarlet a piece of paper. "This is how many evil witches they have, including new recruits, and what their attack plan is".

"Thank you, Colette" Scarlet said. "We'll be ready".

"I've better get back" Colette said.

"Good luck" Scarlet wished Colette.

Colette then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Scarlet clapped her hands and disappeared in a pull of smoke, then appeared in the bottom most portion of Sofia and Lucinda's workshop at Enchancia Castle. Scarlet then grabbed her amulet and concentrated.

"Sofia, Lucinda. Can you hear me?" Scarlet communicated using telepathy.

Back in Dunwitty, Sofia and Lucinda were still talking to The Doctor and Ace when Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started to glow.

Ace noticed the amulets glowing.

"Professor?" Ace turned to The Doctor.

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor remarked to Ace. "Sofia and Lucinda's amulets have magical abilities". The Doctor then turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "It would appear somebody is trying to contact you".

Sofia and Lucinda grabbed their amulets and started concentrating.

"Sofia, Lucinda. Can you hear me?" they heard Scarlet communicate.

"Yes, Scarlet?" Sofia communicated.

"I've just received word from my inside source" Scarlet communicated. "What's left of Neila's forces will attack Enchancia Castle three nights from now".

"And so it begins" Lucinda communicated.

"Where are you now?" Sofia communicated to Scarlet.

"At your workshop in Enchancia Castle" Scarlet communicated.

"We'll be back as soon as possible" Lucinda communicated.

Sofia and Lucinda then let go of their amulets.

"Something just came up" Lucinda said to The Doctor and Ace. "Sofia and I have to return to Enchancia Castle".

"Nothing bad, I hope?" The Doctor asked.

"Actually, yes" Sofia replied. "We've been expecting an attack by a group of evil witches, and an inside source just told us that the attack is comming soon".

"These evil witches wouldn't happen to be connected to Neila, would they?" The Doctor asked.

"They are what's left of Neila's forces" Lucinda started. "They want revenge for the death of Neila".

"Well" The Doctor started. "I always knew that Neila would meet her fate sooner or later".

"You knew Neila?" Sofia asked.

"I had a run in with her once" The Doctor answered. "Let's just say it wasn't pleasant. If you ladies will step into the Tardis, I'll get you back to Enchancia Castle".

The Doctor, Ace, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped into the Tardis. The Tardis then dematerilized, only to rematerilize a few moments later in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop at Enchancia Castle. Standing in the workshop was Scarlet. Scarlet smiled as she saw the Tardis materilize.

Sofia, Lucinda, The Doctor, and Ace walked out of the Tardis as Scarlet stepped forward.

"Doctor" Scarlet smiled. "You've regenerated again. I see you got rid of the Cricket outfit ... and the stalk of celery".

"Ah, Scarlet!" The Doctor smiled. "NIce to see you again".

**Chapter Two**

That night, in Enchancia Castle, the upcomming attack by what was left of Neila's forces was being discussed.

"We're now equipped with black powder pistols and rifles and enough ammunition and powder for a sustained attack" King Roland reported. "Our cannons have also been replaced with newer cannons with greater range".

"Special weapons stand ready" Sofia reported. "They can be deployed at a moment's notice".

"The friends of Enchancia stand ready" Scarlet reported. "This includes both ground and air forces".

"Dunwitty defenses are in place" Mrs. Hanshaw reported.

"And the best thing of all is that what's left of Neila's forces have absolutely no idea what their flying into" Lucinda reported.

"Meanwhile, Ace here can deliver something else to this party - a high explosive known as Nitro-9" The Doctor added.

"Then, it looks like we're ready" Roland remarked.

Elsewhere that night, in Syracuse Castle, Queen Cecily and a teenage Princess Vivian were having a conversation.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Vivian asked Cecily.

"Yes, Vivian" Cecily answered. "I release you from your vow of secrecy. I no longer have the luxury of hiding. Our friends are in danger, and they are going to need every bit of help they can get."

Vivian hugged Cecily.

"I've trained you well" Cecily smiled at Vivian. "Your ready".

It was now the night of the attack. At Enchancia Castle, last minute preparations were underway.

King Roland was in his study, when a red-tailed hawk flew up to the window. It then flew into the study, and changed into Scarlet.

"King Roland" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet" Roland responded. He then noticed that Scarlet's long boots were now equipped with holsters that contained pistols. "Where did you get those boots, Scarlet?"

"Got a few upgrades from a friend" Scarlet answered.

A crow then flew in through the window and turned into Colette.

"And here she is now, King Roland" Scarlet started. "My dear friend Colette".

"King Roland the Second" Colette bowed.

"Is she a witch?" Roland asked Scarlet.

"A good witch, my King" Colette started. "I'm the one who has been supplying Scarlet with inside information. Neila was a long time enemy of mine in secret, ever since Neila and her followers murdered a witch family I knew. I've been a friend of Scarlet's ever since".

"What's the latest news?" Scarlet asked Colette.

"What's left of Neila's forces will be here within the hour" Colette started. "One wave will attack Enchancia Castle, and the other wave will attack Dunwitty".

"We're ready on both fronts" Scarlet responded.

"Good" Colette smiled. "It's gonna be a pleasure seeing these evil witches finally get theirs". Colette then turned back to the window. "I've better get back - they think I'm scouting Enchancia Castle. See you at the party".

Colette then changed back into a crow and flew out the window.

In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, Sofia, Lucinda, The Doctor, and Ace were gathered.

"The Nitro-9 is ready" Ace reported.

"And here is the set off device" The Doctor said as he handed a palm sized piece of equipment to Ace.

"Now it's time to break out the special weapons" Sofia said as she and Lucinda walked over to a large cabinet in the workshop.

Sofia opened the large cabinet to reveil two large crossbows, two large hand held guns capable of firing off many rounds of ammunition, as well as pleanty of ammunition and arrows.

"Those are interesting" The Doctor remarked.

"Gifts from two friends - Hansel and Gretel" Lucinda said.

"They are in Dunwitty helping with the village defenses" Sofia added. Sofia then noticed the time. "It's getting close. Time to go dark".

Within a few minutes, Enchancia Castle went from being fully lit to looking like everybody inside was asleep.

A short distance from Enchancia Castle, what was left of Neila's forces were in the air on broomsticks heading toward the castle. At the front of the forces was Luisa, the evil witch who had taken command after Neila's death.

Luisa pointed at a small group of evil witches who then flew off in the direction of Dunwitty. The rest of the evil witches flew toward Enchancia Castle. As the bulk of the evil witches approached the castle, everything seemed quiet. Luisa then directed a few of the evil witches to fire their wands at the castle. Suddently, all the lights at Enchancia Castle came on, followed by much gun fire and cannon fire from the castle grounds being directed toward the evil witches.

As the evil witches tried to get away from the gun fire and cannon fire, Colette suddently disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to Scarlet who standing on one of the castle walls.

Luisa and the evil witches with her flew off to one side. Suddently, out of the corner of her eye, Luisa noticed a dark balloon with something attached to it. On the ground, Ace pointed the device The Doctor had given her at the balloon. The balloon then exploded with a powerful force, sending Luisa and her evil witches scattering. Another balloon then exploded.

"Okay!" Luisa shouted. "If it's a ground battle they want, it's a ground battle they'll get!".

**Chapter Three**

Over Dunwitty, the smaller group of evil witches came flying in. Suddently, four rooftops sprung open, followed by gunfire directed toward the approaching evil witches.

On one rooftop was Hansel, Gretel, Mr. Vanoor, and Mrs. Vanoor firing weapons and wands at the evil witches. On another rooftop was Mrs. Hanshaw, a teenage Ruby, a teenage Princess Cleo, and a teenage Princess Hildegard firing guns at the evil witches. On still another rooftop was a teenage Prince Zandar, a teenage Jade and some villagers firing guns at the evil witches. And on the fourth rooftop was a group of villagers firing guns at the evil witches.

In the air, a teenage Princess Molly was riding a dark brown male winged horse. Molly was wearing a pendant much like the pendants that Sofia and Lucinda had given to Becca and Vivian in the past.

"Take us in, Spirit" Molly said to the horse.

"Yes, my Princess" Spirit responded.

As Molly and Spirit approached the battle at Dunwitty, Molly produced a bow and placed an arrow in the bow. As Molly and Spirit got close to the flying evil witches, Molly fired arrow after arrow at the witches, and managed to take down some of the witches.

Between the firing from the rooftops, and Molly and Spirit attacking from the air, the evil witches attacking Dunwitty were taken completely off guard. On one rooftop, Mrs. Vanoor eyed one of the flying evil witches riding a broomstick.

"Let's see how you like riding a flaming brookstick?" Mrs. Vanoor said as she pointed her wand at the evil witch. The evil witch's broomstick caught on fire, and soon the evil witch and her broomstick went crashing to the ground.

Molly, on Spirit, continued to fire arrows at the evil witches, while those on the rooftops continued to fire on the evil witches. Before long, the evil witches who had been attacking Dunwitty were all vanquished.

Those on the rooftops looked over at Enchancia Castle, where a huge battle raged.

'It looks like all hell is breaking loose over there" Hansel remarked. "I hope Lucinda and Sofia are okay".

"I hope so, too" Gretel remarked.

Some people had been injured in the attack on Dunwitty. Ruby, having taken some first aid courses, was helping with the wounded. She would eventually have liked to be a doctor sometime in the future, but that was a dream that would take money - more than her and her mother had.

At Enchancia Castle, the battle there was in full swing. Luisa and her evil witches had landed on the grounds of the castle. Suddently, to the surprise of Luisa and her witches, additional forces emerged from the castle and started attacking the witches.

Sofia and Lucinda charged the grounds with their large hand held guns blazing. Behind them were Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather who were firing their wands. And behind them were Scarlet and Colette.

Scarlet brought out her pistols and started firing at the evil witches. Meanwhile, Colette used a special ability to slow down time around her. In Colette's view, as some of the evil witches approached in slow motion, Colette pulled out her pistols and fired on the evil witches. Between Scarlet and Colette, a number of the evil witches were taken down.

In the air, Crackle and Astra swooped down on some of the evil witches, blowing fire at the witches as they closed in. Following Crackle and Astra were Mulan and Merida who were riding a huge dragon. As the huge dragon got close to the ground, Mulan and Merida jumped off the huge dragon, pulled out their swords, and started fighting some of the evil witches on the ground.

On the top of one of the walls, a teenage Princess Becca was armed with a large crossbow that could fire two arrows at once. Suddently, two evil witches appeared - one on each side of Becca. Becca pressed a button on the large crossbow. One part of the crossbow swung right. The other part of the crossbow swung left. Becca then pressed the trigger, sending an arrow at one witch, and sending the other arrow at the other witch. Both witches were quickly vanquished.

Elsewhere on the grounds, a teenage James and a teenage Amber, both armed with black powder rifles, were firing on the evil witches.

Luisa and a few of the evil witches managed to make it inside Enchancia Castle. One of the evil witches came across Queen Miranda who pointed a black powder pistol at the witch. Suddently, a gray puff of smoke appeared between Miranda and the witch. Out of the smoke appeared a teenage Princess Vivian.

The witch looked at Vivian. "Well then! You'll get no mercy from me, girl!"

"That's why I brought this!" Vivian shouted as she pulled out a wand. Vivian then started firing magical blasts from her wand, forcing the witch back. Soon, Vivian gained the upper hand. The witch then fell to the floor, exhausted from Vivian's attack.

"Who are you?" the witch asked Vivian in surprise.

"She's Princess Vivian of Syracuse" a female voice answered. "And Heiress to the House of Revargia". The voice belonged to Queen Cecily, who was pointing a wand at the witch.

Miranda recognized the name of Revargia - it had been a well known house belonging to a powerful magical family of sorcerers and sorceresses. Up to now, it had been believed that there were no surviving members of the house.

The witch looked at Cecily in stunned shock. "You!" the witch exclaimed while looking at Cecily. "We thought you were ...".

"Dead?" Cecily responded. "I let you and yours believe that so I could raise my daughter in peace".

"Cecily then looked at Vivian. "Your friends outside will need all the help they can get. I'll take care of this garbage!"

Vivian raced outside as Cecily fired her wand at the witch.

Elsewhere in the castle, five guards with black powder rifles were firing on Luisa, with no effect. Each time a musket ball would be fired at Luisa, it would be stopped by some kind of force field.

The Doctor was nearby, and saw what was happening with Luisa and the guards. The Doctor quickly observed that Luisa was wearing a large amulet - an alien amulet that contained alien technology.

"I can't let you have that" The Doctor said to Luisa as he stepped forward, raising his Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor then activated his Sonic Screwdriver, short circuiting Luisa's alien amulet. The force field dropped. As Luisa raised her wand, two of the guards fired their rifles, taking down Luisa in the process.

Outside, Vivian raced up to Sofia with her wand drawn.

"What?!" Sofia aksed Vivian in amazement, noticing that Vivian had a wand.

"I'll explain later" Vivian said. "Let's take out these evil witches!"

Sofia and Vivian pointed their wands at some of the evil witches and started firing. Elsewhere on the castle grounds, Scarlet and Colette each transformed into a phoenix, and then took flight as Roland and Lucinda watched.

"Dad" Lucinda started. "I'm sorry for not telling you this before - but I can transform too".

"Do what you have to do, Lucinda" Roland said.

Lucinda then transformed into a phoenix, took flight, and joined Scarlet and Colette. The three, each a phoenix, swooped down on what was left of the evil witches. Each of their wings lit up with fire as they flew down on the evil witches. Three lines of fire hit the evil witches as Scarlet, Colette, and Lucinda flew by. The evil witches were taken out by the lines of fire. Scarlet, Colette, and Lucinda then landed and transformed back into their human form.

**Chapter Four**

The battle at the castle was over. The castle forces had been victorious.

Roland looked at the castle entrance. A group of people from the village had arrived and were standing at the entrance, looking into the castle grounds. Then, he heard two familiar voices singing - Ruby and Jade.

_From the silver flying horses, of the ever golden glades. To the dragons on the cliff tops, of the blazing palisades._

_Enchancia, Enchancia, come hear our humble call. Enchancia, Enchancia, a land for one and all._

_Where the valiant knights protect us, from the darkest evil spells. And your wishes all come true here, if they're made in wishing wells._

Then, everybody joined in.

_Enchancia, Enchancia, a beacon shining bright. Enchancia, Enchancia, where all our dreams take flight._

At that point, everybody gathered clapped. Suddently, a scream came from inside the castle. Lucinda, being the closest to the castle, ran inside with her wand drawn. In a few moments, Lucinda ran into the dining room where a lone surviving evil witch was holding Amber hostage. On the other side of the room, Miranda had a black powder pistol pointed at the evil witch, while Queen Cecily had her wand pointed at the evil witch.

"Your not going to win this" Cecily said to the evil witch. "You might as well just give up".

"We'll see about that!" the evil witch snapped.

Suddently, Amber managed to break away from the evil witch. As Amber was running across the room, the evil witch pointed her wand at Amber.

"No!" Lucinda shouted as she raced between the evil witch and Amber.

At that moment, the evil witch fired her wand, hitting Lucinda with the full force of the blast. Lucinda was sent flying across the floor. Miranda raised her pistol and shot the evil witch.

"Lucinda!" Amber cried out. "No!"

Lucinda then saw a bright flash of light. As Lucinda got up off the floor, she looked around to see everybody frozen in place. Lucinda then looked down to see Amber and Miranda kneeling over Lucinda's body. It was then that Lucinda realized she was now a spirit.

From behind Lucinda, the spirit of a beautiful blonde haired woman appeared. Lucinda turned around to face the woman.

"Am I ... dead?" Lucinda asked.

"No" the woman smiled. "Your hovering between life and death, Lucinda".

"Who are you?" Lucinda asked the woman.

"I'm James and Amber's mother" the woman smiled. "You saved my Amber's life, and I am forever in your debt".

"I love her ..." Lucinda started.

"I know" James and Amber's mother smiled. "You've been a fine sister to my children. You and Sofia have both been fine sisters to my children. And Miranda has been a fine mother to my children. James and Amber and Roland are truly blessed having the three of you".

Lucinda smiled.

"It's time for you to return to the land of the living, Lucinda" James and Amber's mother smiled.

Lucinda looked around the room, and started becomming disoriented.

On the floor, Amber and Miranda were kneeling over Lucinda.

"Hang on Lucinda!" Miranda cried. "Stay with us!"

At that point, Sofia, James, Roland, and Scarlet ran into the dining room. Suddently, Scarlet's amulet started glowing. Then, out of nowhere, a woman with short brown hair appeared - Princess Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked down at Lucinda, then looked at Scarlet with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing I can do, Scarlet. My powers are gone".

"Perhaps there's still a chance" Scarlet said to Rapunzel. "Otherwise, my amulet would not have summoned you".

Scarlet then reached into a pouch she was wearing, and pulled out a vial. Scarlet then went over to the dining table, poured some water into a glass, and put the contents of the vial into the glass of water. When Scarlet used a spoon to mix what was in the vial with the water, the glass suddently started glowing with a bright yellow light.

"I was entrusted with some of the golden flower that saved your mother's life when she was pregnant with you, and in turn gave you the powers you had" Scarlet said. "There's a chance drinking this will restore your powers".

Rapunzel took the glass from Scarlet, looked at it for a few moments, then drank the contents of the glass. In a few moments, Rapunzel's hair turned from brown to blonde, and grew down to her knees.

Rapunzel then walked over to where Lucinda was laying and kneeled down, putting her hair on Lucinda. Rapunzel's hair then started to glow as Rapunzel started singing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

Lucinda was suddently surrounded by a bright yellow glow. Lucinda's amulet also started glowing. In a few moments, the bright yellow glow around Lucinda disappeared, and Lucinda's amulet stopped glowing. Lucinda then opened her eyes.

"Oh, Lucinda!" Miranda cried out in happiness. "Your back!" Miranda then turned to Rapunzel. "Thank you" Miranda said with tears of joy streaming down her face.

Miranda and Rapunzel helped Lucinda to her feet.

"How are you feeling, Lucinda?" Rapunzel asked.

"A bit weak" Lucinda started. "But okay. Thank you for bringing me back".

"Your welcome, Lucinda" Rapunzel smiled. "It's not your time yet. You still have a great many years of good to perform. You would be truly missed if you went before your time". Repunzel then looked at Lucinda's amulet. "And, because you were willing to give your life to save another life, your amulet has given you a new gift - the ability to heal people, like I now can again".

Lucinda and Rapunzel hugged each other. Then, Rapunzel turned to Scarlet.

"Thank you, Scarlet" Rapunzel started. "Thank you for restoring my powers".

"Your welcome, my dear friend" Scarlet said to Rapunzel.

"I have a lot to explain to Eugene" Rapunzel smiled at Scarlet. Rapunzel then disappeared.

Sofia, James, and Roland then raced over to Lucinda. Sofia, James, Roland, Miranda, and Amber then hugged Lucinda for the longest time as everybody else in the room smiled.

**Chapter Five**

It was now the following day. In Enchancia Castle, Roland had called Lucinda into his study.

"Lucinda" Roland started. "There is something I would like to talk to you about".

"What, Dad?" Lucinda asked.

"Last night, I saw you transform into a phoenix" Roland observed. "And you said that you were sorry for not telling me you could do that. I'd like to ask - have you been limiting your powers? And if so, why?"

This was a conversation that Lucinda was afraid of having.

"It's alright" Roland said reassuringly. "You can tell me".

"Maybe it's time" Lucinda said. "Did Sofia ever tell you how she and I first met as children?"

"Yes" Roland said as he put his hand on Lucinda's hand. "I know that you were hexing people, and how you then changed. But that's in the past, Lucinda".

"During that time, before Sofia came along, I felt very alone" Lucinda started. "Then I had friends, and I wasn't alone anymore. But there was always the fear inside me that I'd be alone again. And that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to go back to that".

Lucinda thought for a few moments, then continued. "Then, my parents died, and suddently I was alone again. And then you and mom adopted me and made me part of this wonderful family. And I promised myself that I would limit my abilities so I'd better fit in here. I didn't want to do anything that might cause me to be alone ever again".

"Oh, Lucinda!" Roland said as he gently hugged Lucinda. "I'm so very sorry you felt that way. We would never ask you to put such a limit on yourself. We love you for who you are. And we want you to reach your full potential".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled.

"You make me so proud, every day" Roland smiled at Lucinda.

That afternoon, at the Hanshaw house in Dunwitty, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Hanshaw opened the door, and discovered King Roland standing there.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw" Roland greeted. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course, King Roland" Mrs. Hanshaw answered. As she showed Roland in, she offered him a chair, and the two sat down. "What may I do for you, King Roland?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"It's more what I can do for you and Ruby" Roland started. "Enchancia has a scholarship fund for deserving students. And I've heard that Ruby would like to someday become a doctor. When Ruby graduates from high school, a full scholarship will be waiting for her that will allow her to attend medical school. All of her expenses will be paid for".

Mrs. Hanshaw sat in her chair with tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Thank you, King Roland. Thank you".

"Your very welcome, Helen" Roland smiled.

Back at Enchancia Castle, preparations were underway for a grand celebration to celebrate the victory over the evil witches. Everybody who had taken part in the defense of Dunwitty and Enchancia Castle would be attending.

As Lucinda walked into the ballroom, Violet was setting up drinking glasses on a table. Suddently, one of the drinking glasses accidently fell to the floor and broke. As Violet picked up what was left of the drinking glass, she cut her hand. Lucinda rushed over and kneeled next to Violet.

"That was quite clumsy of me, miss" Violet started. "I'm sorry".

"These things happen" Lucinda smiled at Violet. "It can be fixed ... as can your hand."

Lucinda then touched her amulet. Lucinda's amulet started glowing as Lucinda's hair turned blonde and grew to her knees. Lucinda then wrapped her hair around Violet's hand as Lucinda started singing the same healing song that Rapunzel would sing.

Lucinda's hair glowed for a few moments as the cut on Violet's hand was healed. Lucinda's hair then stopped glowing. In a few moments, Lucinda's hair returned it it's normal length and color.

"There" Lucinda smiled at Violet. "All better".

"Thank you, Miss Lucinda" Violet smiled. "That's a precious gift you have".

Lucinda then pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the broken glass. "Glassico repairo" Lucinda said as she pointed her wand at the broken drinking glass. The drinking glass returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened to it. Lucinda then put the drinking glass back on the table.

Baileywick looked at the scene from a distance and smiled. "Lucinda is such a kind young woman" Baileywick thought. "Enchancia is truly blessed having her".

In a room in Enchancia Castle, James and Vivian were talking while holding hands.

"Time for me to tell you everything" Vivian started. "My mother is a powerful sorceress who was a part of the House of Revargia. Over time, Neila tried to convince the House of Revargia to join in her evil plans. The House of Revargia told her no, and Neila declared war on the house. After many battles, it finally came down to an ultimate battle which, unfortunately, Neila and her witches won. The only three people of the house who survived was my mother, my father, and me as a baby."

Vivian stopped for a moment, then continued. "My mother and father took me and went into hiding. But Neila and her witches found us while we were in a house in the woods. My mother and I were able to escape as Neila and her witches blew up the house. My father stayed behind to distract Neila ... and he didn't make it. Neila thought the three of us had died, and they went away."

"I'm so sorry, Vivian" James said as he tried to comfort Vivian.

"What Neila didn't know is that my father had a second life - as the King of Syracuse" Vivian said. "And my mother had a second life as well - as the Queen of Syracuse. With the death of my father, my mother automatically became ruler of the kingdom. And she raised me outwardly as Princess Vivian of Syracuse. Then, when I became a suitable age, my mother reveiled the truth to me, and secretly started my training as a sorceress".

Vivian again stopped for a few moments, then continued. "I hope, James, that this won't change anything between us?"

"Of course not" James smiled. "Sofia and Lucinda are sorceresses, and I've always accepted them as such. And I accept you as a sorceress, Vivian. As far as I'm concerned, that is one more thing to love about you."

James and Vivian then hugged each other, having become closer than ever before.

**Chapter Six**

That night at Enchancia Castle, people had arrived for the grand celebration. At one table sat The Doctor, Ace, Hansel, Gretel, Mr. Vanoor, Mrs. Vanoor, an eleven-year-old Cayley Vanoor, and Princess Molly. At another table sat Mrs. Hanshaw, Ruby, Princess Cleo, Princess Hildegard, Prince Zandar, Jade, Princess Becca, and Amber. And at another table sat Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, Miss Merryweather, Scarlet, Colette, Mulan, Merida, and Rapunzel.

Guests were still making their way into the ballroom. On the ballroom floor, Miranda and Cecily were talking to each other when they noticed Sofia, Vivian, and Lucinda walk in together happily talking among themselves. Miranda and Cecily smiled at the sight.

As the rest of the guests arrived, and everybody was seated, King Roland stood up.

"I want to welcome you all to this grand celebration" Roland started. "Everybody gathered in this room had a hand in our recent victory. And I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart".

With that, everybody enjoyed a fine evening of dining and conversation. As the evening continued, people started getting up to mingle with others.

Amber walked up behind Cayley with a smile on her face, and gently tapped Cayley on the shoulder.

"Amber!" Cayley smiled.

"Cayley!" Amber smiled back.

Cayley and Amber then hugged each other for a moment.

"I have some news" Cayley started. "I just got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I start this fall".

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amber smiled.

On the other side of the ballroom, Miss Flora was talking to Cecily.

"I was wondering" Flora started, "if you would be interested in a part time sorcery teaching position at Royal Prep? It would only be twice a week during the afternoon, and I think the more advanced sorcery students could learn a lot from a sorceress of your renown".

Cecily smiled. "It would be an honor, Miss Flora". Not only could Cecily now come out into the open, but she would also be able to pass along her magical knowledge to a new generation. It was a dream come true.

The next morning at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda awoke in her room. Laying on the floor was Rex, Lucinda's faithful German Shepard friend.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Rex greeted Lucinda.

"Good morning, Rex" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda then got ready for the day, then noticed it was still early - at least an hour before breakfast.

"You want to know something, Rex?" Lucinda asked.

"What, Lucinda?" Rex replied.

"I think I'm going to take a quick flight" Lucinda said.

"Go for it" Rex responded.

Lucinda opened her window, then transformed into a bald eagle and flew off. Rex watched from the window as Lucinda flew a few times around the castle. Rex smiled - he had never seen Lucinda happier.

**Background note**

The character of Colette is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta".


End file.
